new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Hyuga
First Name: Jiro Last Name: Hyuga IMVU Username: Forsake Nickname(s): Orsa DOB: ''' 6th Of February '''Age: 22 Affiliation: Baragakure Shinobi Rank: Joinin Occupation: Shinobi Personality & Behavior: Jiro is the type of person to reach as far as he believes he can, and what would be a respectable point to be at, then his motivations slums and his attitude calms over. Which he did, training on and on till he reached that point where he could relax, jonin rank. Jiro is normally a calm soul who's curiosity normally gets him into places, or situations that would be unfavorable. Trough his curiosity has caused him to gain a rather, nosy reputation. Wanting to know everything and anything, and trough his eyes he has reached his small goals. His attitude towards others normally rest upon that "childhood friend" feel. Always too close to others, entering their space, though all on good terms. Friendly as can be and aids others. Rather lay down and talk about old stories and reflect upon them. On a professional note he still retains the base core of his relaxed state, but lifts himself up to a more acceptable case. Understanding what has to be done, and going trough with his responsibilities or orders without hesitation. Full understanding of the concept "time and place for everything"--Sorta. His Hyuga pride and stubbornness still persist strongly when butting heads against another rival, or even another same ranked colleague. Appearance: Jiro has a strong belief that he is of average height-- 5 foot 7. Jiro holds a few noticeable features that distinguish him from others besides the biggest feature he has, his eyes, which would be the accessories he wears, and his posture. Folded bandanna around his right forearm, three ringed ankle bracelet around his left leg, piercing around his ears and the bridge of his nose, gloves covering his hands to protect one of his clans most valuable assists, and lastly the most noticeable and possibly confusing one, his glasses. His eyes a pure light colored lavender with his pupils missing. His hair blond and semi long reaching down towards his jaw, though normally tied up in a bun. His attire black wearing a dark sleeveless hoodie, his pants rolled up near his knees, and lastly brown colored sandals. For his more professional gear he wears a black rounded pouch attached to the back of his jeans, laid on top would be a 3 foot metal bar with notches 4 inches from each end where the detachable knives would lie. Two scrolls attached to his right side. Chakra Nature: Lightning Chakra Color: Deep Indigo Blue Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Hyuga Clan: Gentle Fist - D Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - D Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - B Palm Bottom - D Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm - B Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - C Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle - D Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - A Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists - S Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body - B Lightning Nature: Lightning Release Chakra Mode- B Lightning Release: Depth Charge-B Chidori-A Lightning Release: Lightning Flash-B Chidori Current-A Lightning Release: Lariat-A Other: Summoning Jutsu Dojutsu: Byakugan Range: 15 kilometers' Summoning: Sun the monkey. Sun is an slightly taller size monkey, standing at about 4 foot. Though as all summonings, he is able to change his size to be much smaller for companionship reasons. Suns main aspect is to assist Jiros taijutsu and ninjutsu's abilities. Assisting complete his higher rotations but with a much smaller energy output. Though Sun is still a playful monkey. Enjoying the trickery and playful lifestyle. Bringing both joy, and embarrassment to Jiro. Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):7 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):2 § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):9 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Dagger staff 63.5/70 Databook: Allies: Friends: Kyo, Team: Kanashi, Akio, Sakume Enemies: None Background: The politics and polices of the Hyuga clan are a vast mystery, and if nothing else they are a complex layer of rules and regulations. This case is amplifies when it centers around the Main Branch and who the successor would be. In this case a man became the head of the Hyuga Clan, and his two twin brothers became members of the Side Branch. Though closely related the three of them trained and sparred as one. As the years went by the clan prospered, and the twin siblings bared children and family of their own.Years went by till the head of the clan fell ill and soon met his death. The oldest twins first born was set to become the next head of the clan. This fact didn't set well with the younger twin, and in doing so caused a bitter rivalry between the two. Training ever so relentlessly till the child became old enough to accept the tittle of Head. On that very night the younger twin took his family and fled, going far far away from the Clan and setting themselves off for a new life. Because of this dangerous, though incredibly selfless act Jiro became free from the dreaded Hyuga seal. On their travels his parents thought him just as they were thought, many of the family taijutsus and techniques, with a more open way of thinking. Along the road they met an aging traveler, who luckily excelled in the very thing his parents didn't: Lightning nature. This was where his new found family grew closer, and his abilities as well. Mastering the arts as best he could as he grew. Near the age of 17 Jiro became proficient in his clan abilities, by 19 his lightning prowess became to a point where he learned the ultimate form of Lightning Nature: The chakra mode. By the time he became 20, the many years of traveling seemed to get to his family, and one by one they slowly fell and passed. Not an entirely sorrowful moment for him, but a peaceful goodbye to his teachers, and parents. Setting off alone for months till he stumbled upon an up and starting village. Gladly accepting them as his new family, and the rest was history. Roleplay Library: White Lotus: Intro Approval: '''Lady Akatori ~ ��'''